


Finding the Light

by MamaBear2019



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBear2019/pseuds/MamaBear2019
Summary: After a rough night, Poppy and Tora find each other in the darkness.
Relationships: Poppy/Tora
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	Finding the Light

Preface

Rival gangs realized there was a connection between Poppy and the notebook and had been stalking her all week. She was afraid to tell Tora because she didn't want him to end up in any kind of .... trouble.

Tonight Poppy had been out late with Erdene and had been confronted by a scary-looking man. She called Tora in a panic who came immediately. The man was gone when Tora arrived. After dropping Erdene off at home. He took Poppy to his place which was closer as she was afraid to stay by herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was almost two in the morning as Tora unlocked the door to his apartment and held the door open for a still shaking Poppy. She hesitated for a moment.

"Ya just gonna stand there?" Tora said a little more aggressively then he intended.

She glared at him as she decidedly marched past him into his living room.

_It’s better than being all alone at home_. She thought to herself.

Tora flicked on the lights and Poppy looked around the room. It was a good size room with hardwood floors and a high ceiling. It was much more put together then she had expected and she had a feeling Quincey had a hand in it. There was a black leather couch on a fancy rug facing an entertainment unit with a giant TV. There was a huge painting of nothing in particular but dark shapes of blacks and greys with one small pure white circle in the upper right corner hanging on the wall behind the couch. She was staring at it when Tora stepped up behind her.

"That damn princess made me redecorate a few months ago." He said as he threw his jacket on the couch which landed on the arm and slid to the floor.

"I like it!" said Poppy as she turned to look at him. "I think it represents the light found in all the darkness."

She didn't notice Tora flush as he turned from her and headed to the hall. She had not yet realized she was slowly becoming his light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't fucking know! That one I guess!" Tora exclaimed. They had been at the interior decorating store for over three hours and Tora was getting more and more irritated by the minute.But something about this painting kept drawing him to it and he couldn't say why.

"Really? That one? But it's so dark and... mean looking." said Quincey. Looking at the painting with his head tilted to one side. "What about that one with the little horse?"

"Fuck you princess! I'm not hanging a God damn pony on my God damn wall!" Tora yelled running his hands through his hair ready to pull it out.

The staff assisting them gave each other a nervous look at Tora's escalating anger.

Quincey shrugged "Have it your way then. Alright boys! Pack it all up! We're calling it a day!" Quincey exclaimed, much to the relief of the staff and Tora.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yea it's cool I guess. You coming?" He muttered trying to get the idea of the painting out of his head now that he realized it was a representation of his Poppy.

_Not my Poppy! What the hell is wrong with you!_ he thought, sliding his hand through his hair.

She entered his room apprehensively. He was standing at the dresser rummaging through one of the drawers. Her eyes were immediately drawn to her right to a large window that stretched from floor to ceiling with an amazing view of the river. She walked to it and stood looked out at the water.

"It's a beautiful view." She said softly.

His heart ached as he looked up. The full moon was shining into the still dark room lighting up her curvy figure against the large window. The moonlight gave her face a brilliant glow as she stared off into the distance.

"Ya it is..." he said. She blushed when she turned and realized he was looking at her, not the view

"Here you can wear this." He told her as he threw a t-shirt at her head. "You sleep in here. I'm gonna crash on the couch."

"Oh no! You don't need to do that! This is your place! It's ok! I can sleep on the couch! It's really not a problem!" Poppy exclaimed, pulling the shirt from her head as she chased after him, catching his arm as he reached the door.

"Look sweetheart, I would never let a women sleep on the fucking couch when there's a perfectly good bed available." Tora sighed looking down at her. It was late and he was tired from a tough day.

"Um, but I…ok I guess…" Poppy said reluctantly letting go of his arm.

"Goodnight, get some sleep. We can take care of securing your apartment and shit in the morning." Tora said grabbing the doorknob and closing the door behind him leaving her standing alone in his room.

He stood in the hall with one hand still on the doorknob, the other rubbing the bridge of his nose fighting the urge to throw the door open and ravage her. He finally shook the image of her standing next to the window out of his head, and headed for the couch.

Poppy stood staring at the closed door for a minute then turned to face the room. There was a large bed with a black headboard and a grey comforter that looked soft and inviting. She giggled and secretly thanked Quincey imagining him insisting that Tora buy a more appealing bed set. She walked over to the chair beside the dresser that was facing the bed on the opposite wall and began to undress. The plain black shirt Tora had given her reached to about halfway down her thighs once she pulled it over her head. She walked across the soft rug and climbed into his bed to lie down. She flushed when she realized she could smell his cologne as she rested her head on his pillow, her mind began to race as she stared out the window.

In the living room, Tora was lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling in nothing but his boxers with his hands behind his head. The blanket Quincey has so tastefully arranged on the back of the couch haphazardly thrown over him. He couldn't get the image of her in his bed out of his head, he felt his dick twitch.

_Fuck!_ He thought as he rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

Sometime around three-thirty in the morning Tora sat up and sighed. Rubbing the tired feeling out of his eyes, he got up letting the blanket fall to the floor and walked down the hall past his room and into the bathroom on his right.

At the same time, Poppy sat up tired of tossing and turning in the large bed and pulled her knees to her chest. She couldn't sleep. She sighed and threw her legs over the edge of the bed deciding to go find the bathroom. She went to the door, pulled it open slowly so as to not wake up what she thought was a sleeping Tora, and crept down the hall.

At that moment, Tora opened the bathroom door and stepped into the hall.

CRASH!!

AAAAAHHHH!!!!

SLAM!

It happened in a matter of seconds. They collided in the hall and tripped over each other in the semi-darkness. Tora reacted quickly and grabbed her as they fell. He landed on his back with her on top of him rather than the other way around. It took a second for each to register what had happened.

Poppy was lying on top of Tora's bare chest. The large shirt had come up to her breasts exposing her lower half. She could feel his large hands. One on her lower back, the other on her yellow, lacy underwear covered bottom.

Tora blinked the stars out of his eyes. He could feel her bare skin on his stomach and something soft, warm and squishy in his hand. He realized she wasn’t wearing a bra and could feel her nipples through the shirt on his chest. He felt his dick twitch again.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY!!! I HAD NO IDEA YOU WERE EVEN AWAKE!!!" Poppy screamed as she scrambled to her feet. Her face beat red with embarrassment while pulling down the shirt to cover what she could.

Tora sat up and smirked up at her. "Nice panties there Bobby".

I...Uh... Bathroom... she stammered as she turned on her heels into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Tora chuckled and pushed himself off the floor to his feet. He walked onto the kitchen which was situated across the hall from the bathroom and flicked on the lights. He reached up into one of the cabinets and pulled out two glasses. He walked to the fridge and started to fill them with water.

Poppy came out of the bathroom with her arms crossed in front of her chest protecting herself from those golden eyes of his and muttering to herself.

He handed her a full glass as she walked into the kitchen without looking at her as he filled the other.

"Thanks" she replied.

_Jesus! This man is built like a Greek God!_ She thought to herself while trying to look everywhere but at his almost completely naked body.

"You betcha bubble butt" he smirked as he turned and walked over to lean on the counter.

Her color rose again and she choked on her water as she turned her back on him walking to the opposite counter hoping he didn't notice how flustered he always made her.

"So why ya up?" Tora asked, looking her up and down hiding the grin on his face with a sip of his water.

_Fuck she’s hot._ He thought as he watched her walk away from him in his shirt, bare legs and messy bed head.

She put the glass down and hoisted herself onto the counter crossed her legs and looked over at him. Suddenly and without warning her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm not really sure anymore. I've been so on edge this whole week and after what just happened I'm just so scared!" She said overcome with emotion.

After a quick moment of panic, unsure of what he was supposed to do in these kinds of situations, Tora put down his glass and went over to her, cupped her face in both his hands.

"Hey sweetheart look at me." He said softly, raising her face to look up at him and wiping away the tears on her cheeks with his thumbs. "I will never let anyone hurt you." Without thinking, he kissed her.

_Fuck! What am I doing! This is the last thing she needs right now!_ His heart was pounding as he pulled away from her hoping she would forgive him for being so stupid.

She looked up at him with surprise. His hands were still holding her face. His piercing eyes were staring into hers and she could tell he was waiting for her to make the next move.

Not really knowing what came over her she reached up and placed her hands on his bare chest, her heart racing.

That was the only sign he needed. He pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately. She returned the favor.

She uncrossed her legs allowing him to take a step closer. As he did, she wrapped her legs around his waist and slipped her hands up the back of his neck and into his hair.

"FUCK Bobby!" He grunted.

That was all it took to release the tiger.

She gasped as he grabbed her ass and lifted her off the counter. He carried her down the hall and into the bedroom.

As they fell on the bed, he moved away from her soft lips to her neck and she moaned in his ear. She felt his hard dick rubbing against her thigh through his boxers.

"Oh God Tora!" She gasped as he reached down and began to rub between her legs over her underwear which was already wet.

"C'mere sweetheart", he said seductively and he lifted the shirt off and over her head exposing her supple breasts to him for the very first time. He felt his dick throb.

He propped himself onto his elbow to enjoy the view as she lay there in just her lacy yellow underwear with her hair sprawled on the pillow and her arms above her head."Fuck Bobby you're so God damn fine."

The look on her face however made him stop cold. She didn’t look scared but a hint of unease flashed across her eyes.

"Hey, you ok?" He reached up and cradled her face in his hand again looking at her with concern. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I would never...."

But she cut him off "No it's not that! I want to! I really do! It's just...." she bit her lip and turned away from him. "I've never done this before..."

He hesitated "Poppylan..." He whispered as he turned her face towards him again, he wanted her so bad. "This decision is yours. I would never take that choice away from you.”

He pulled away and sat up disappointed and angry with himself for not controlling himself.

Her heart was pounding as she sat up and reached out. "No Tora... I want this. I want this with you…"

He looked at her in the darkness, the concern in her eyes had vanished. All he could see was the light she had unknowingly provided for him.

He took the hand she had placed on his chest and pulled her onto his lap. He reached his hands up into her hair and held her gaze. "You sure about this?” He asked her one more time. He didn’t want to be _that guy_. He wanted to be sure she was ready. “Once I start, I may not be able to pull myself off you.”

Sitting in his lap with his fingers tangled in her hair, she looked at him. No one had ever looked at her this way before. She felt a longing, her heart aching. “Just… be gentle...”

“You got it Bobby" He kissed her and made a mental note to control himself as much as possible. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

He moved away from her lips and started to suckle on her right breast, massaging the other with his hand. He nibbled at her nipple making her moan and she ran her fingers through his hair.

He moved his hand slowly down her body and felt her body shiver. He reached her underwear and looked up at her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing hard. He moved the fabric aside and began to massage her clit slowly.

“Oh Tora…” she had never been touched like this before.

With his free hand he took hold of her hand and guided it to his dick. She gasped when he set it free of his boxers and had her take hold.

“Just like this” he said as he guided her soft hand up and down his shaft. He began to moan as she brought her other hand down to help.

She involuntarily started moving her hips against his hand as his fingers entered her. Her moans growing louder.

Soon he felt as if he would blow his load with her hands along but there was no way he wasn’t getting inside her. He stopped her hands from her repeated motion and pulled her off his lap.

“Was...was I not doing it right?” said sounding worried.

“Bobby , there is no way in hell you could get this wrong, even if you tried.” he replied.

He reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a condom and handed it to her. She gave him a pleading look for help.

“Just open it,” he said as he removed his boxers completely.

She did as she was told and with her hands in his, he guided her through the process of putting it on.

With relief on her face she couldn’t resist and threw herself at him pushing him back onto the pillows. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and rolled her over onto her back and kissed her hard. He wanted her so bad.

_Control yourself! Not yet!_ He thought to himself. Then slowly searched her body with his tongue till he reached just below her bellybutton.

He smirked and pulled down those sexy panties with his teeth. The view made him groan...

"God I fuckin need ya." He said before biting her inner thigh. He started to lick her clit with as much patience as he could muster.

_Don't fuck this up Tora, give her time._ He thought as he slowly stuck two fingers inside her.

Poppy felt her whole body tingle as he began moving his fingers in and out of her making her moan despite herself, “oh God Tora…”

"There you go Bobby" he growled as she started to move her hips to match his rhythm.

Poppy began arching her back as the pleasure between her legs intensified with the combination of his fingers and his tongue.

Then the moment came. She screamed out his name and her whole body shuddered.

He had done what he could to make sure she was as wet as possible for what was to come next. He couldn’t wait any longer.

Poppy, out of breath and still tingling reach out to him. "Tora" she whispered seductively.

It was a different side of her she didn't even know she had. All she knew was she needed more from this God of a man.

He climbed back up the bed over her and looked deep into her eyes. She felt herself blush under his gaze.

"Fuck Bobby I gotta have ya" he growled as he kissed her hard. She bit his lip and sent him reeling. "There's my feisty little hamster"

He set himself ready to invade her, massaging her entrance with the head of his throbbing penis. His heart pounding in his chest. His body aching for her. He held his position and looked down at her one more time. She placed her arms around his neck and gave him the slightest of nods.

With that, she had given him permission to take everything his body had longed for. He pushed himself into her gently at first and he felt her tense up and heard her gasp while tightening her grip on his neck. But it didn't take long before she relaxed and joined his tempo, making him forget his hesitation and take what he wanted.

The girl who had landed in his dark life completely by accident, who had provided the warmth and understanding he had so desperately needed was finally his.

"Fuck Poppy" was all he could say as her moans grew louder only making his actions more vigorous as he rode her waves.

He had had many women over the years. His whole life they had thrown themselves at him. He had taken what he wanted from them on occasion just to scratch an itch. None had made him feel like this.

"Oh God Tora! Please don't stop!" she cried. She could feel her body reaching for something it had never felt before. A release she didn't know she needed.

Suddenly her body gave way and released the pleasure she was searching for with a loud scream of his name.

He too reached his body's breaking point after giving her what she so desperately asked for and he collapsed beside her breathing hard.

They both lay there silently while catching their breath.

Propping himself on his elbow to look at her and grinned.“So Sweetheart ya done begging or do ya need more?”

“I DIDN’T BEG YOU FOR ANYTHING YOU BIG JERK!” Poppy said mortified.

He stopped her punch that had been aimed at his chest by grabbing her wrist and pulling her toward him, smothering her in a tight grip against his chest. She tried pushing herself away but as he easily overpowered her she soon gave up and submitted.

“I’m just playin’ Bobby.” He purred in her ear.

“You’re still a big jerk,” she said as she nuzzled up against him and began to drift off.

He promised himself right then that he would never lose his light again and kissed the top of her head as sleep finally took him in the early hours of the morning.


End file.
